Mining Time: The Book of Steve
by Novum-Semita
Summary: When a mysterious creature appears in Ooo Princess Bubblegum, Marceline and LSP find themselves embroiled in an adventure which will test each of them to their limits and force them to rely on one another to survive in the strange world they find themselves in. Bubbline PBXM


Princess Bubblegum sat alone in her lab, pencil poised over a sheet of notes, eyes scanning the page for any missing factors. She took off her glasses and rubbed at her eyes which were growing tired from the continued research. This had been going on for a week now with only short breaks to sleep. The table was littered with empty coffee mugs and a few plates from when she hadn't time to stop and eat.

"Heey Bonnibutt," said a familiar voice from the window. Princess Bubblegum sighed and took off her glasses. She looked over at the window, vision readjusting to focus on the woman standing there.

"Geez, Bon, you're not looking so good," observed Marceline, gliding over to her, "Been burning the midnight oil?" She poked playfully at Princess Bubblegum's face, receiving only a withering glance before the Princess returned her attention to her notes.

"So, what are you working on anyway?" asked Marceline, unperturbed by the Princess' less than warm welcome.

"Do you remember that time machine I was working on a few months ago?" replied Princess Bubblegum.

"How can I not?" replied Marceline, lying back in midair, "LSP storming the palace, candy people ducking for cover."

"Yeah, I know," said Princess Bubblegum, "It's because of that, that I'm doing this." She handed Marceline one of the sheets of paper which she scanned quickly.

"A new time machine?" she replied, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Good idea or not," said Princess Bubblegum, "It's not going to be up and running for some time. At every turn I keep hitting dead ends." Marceline handed the sheet of notes back to the Princess.

"So, why are you here anyway?" continued Princess Bubblegum, "If you don't mind me asking."

"Actually, I was going to ask you something," said Marceline, changing her tone to a more serious one. One that didn't really suit her.

"Ask me something?" replied Princess Bubblegum.

"Yeah, I know how much you like exercising that brain of yours," continued Marceline, resuming her usual tone.

"Okay, shoot," said Princess Bubblegum.

"Well, what's tall, sneaks around at night moving stuff and has purple glowing eyes?" asked Marceline.

"Is this supposed to be a joke or something?" asked Princess Bubblegum, "Because if it is, I-."

"No, it's not," replied Marceline impatiently, "There really is something weird moving around in the dark."

"Marceline, we live in a post-apocalyptic world," said Princess Bubblegum, getting up from the desk, "Weird things in the dark isn't exactly a new concept." She made to walk over to the window.

"But what if I was to say that it could be dangerous?" asked Marceline. Princess Bubblegum hesitated.

"How dangerous?" asked Princess Bubblegum.

"Well, I don't actually know," admitted Marceline, "I haven't heard of it attacking anyone yet. But there's something very...I don't know, unsettling about it. And when you see one, look away and look back, it's vanished."

"Maybe it's as scared as you," said Princess Bubblegum.

"Hey, I never said I was scared," snapped Marceline, "I don't get scared."

"Well, that's beside the point," replied Princess Bubblegum dismissively, "The point is it hasn't hurt anyone."

"That we know of," said Marceline, "Look, what I'm saying is, do you know what it could be?"

"If I knew, I would've said," replied Princess Bubblegum, "As it stands, I have no idea."

"I'm going to go out tonight to look for it," said Marceline.

"If it is dangerous," replied Princess Bubblegum, "Isn't that just inviting trouble?"

"Pfft, I know how to take care of myself, Bonnibutt," said Marceline, "Besides, someone's got to find out what this thing is."

"I never said I wouldn't help," replied Princess Bubblegum, "But don't go looking for it yet. Go see if you can find someone else who's seen it. If it is dangerous, we need to know more about it first. Meanwhile, I'll check in the library for any leads."

The moon glowed full and bright, bathing the land in a pale silvery light. It fell upon the fields, shining off the wheat which swayed gently in the breeze and gleamed on the scythe of a farmer who was busy harvesting a row of strange glowing blue grain that grew alongside the wheat. The blue grain was another of Ooo's strange wonders, named Lunar wheat partly for its glow and partly for the benefits of collecting it at moonrise. It was for this reason that the farmer was out at such an unusual hour.

He stooped to hack off another of the stems heavy with the glowing grain. He stood up, wiping a trace of sweat from his brow. It was a muggy night and he'd left his cap sitting on a fence post nearby. He paused as he heard a strange sound in the distance. It sounded nothing like anything he'd heard in the field before. Nor anywhere else for that matter but when he looked up the field was empty save for the crops. He returned to his work, thinking the late night was getting to him but a moment later saw him looking up again, scanning the fields around him.

Something crept nearer, hardly making a noise. What appeared to be will o' the wisps hovered about the towering shadowy figure, glowing the same eerie purple as the figure's eyes. It hesitated at the fencepost where its attention was momentarily diverted from the hunched back of the farmer. It reached forward and picked up the hat from the post. It made a curious sound in its throat and the farmer spun around. Slowly his eyes travelled the height of the towering creature and the moment their eyes locked the creature's mouth opened, a dark abyss in its already shadowy face. From its gaping maw came a sound that surely belonged only in the dark depths of Oblivion. It started out low but grew in volume and intensity until the very air was throbbing with its unearthly tones. The farmer backed away, brandishing his scythe. With an unearthly sound which was somewhere between a roar and a wail the creature lunged.

Princess Bubblegum hurried up the steps to the royal aviary, almost tripping over her dress in her haste. She threw open the door whereupon it swung so violently that it collided with the wall with a bang, startling many of the feathered occupants. Princess Bubblegum cupped her hands to her mouth and screeched, calling down the Morrow from its perch far up near the rafters. It soared down, landing heavily beside the Princess.

"I need you to get me to Marceline's house," she said as she climbed up onto the Morrow's broad back, settling in, in front of its vast wings. With a flurry of wind the great bird rose into the air, wings beating rapidly. It soared out of the window and out over the plains. Princess Bubblegum watched the land rush below her, looking for the familiar cave. It seemed Marceline had been right from the get go.

The Morrow swooped down, almost catching her off guard as she had become quite lost in her thoughts. It came in to land next to the cave's entrance and the Princess got down, thanking the Morrow and asking it to wait for her return. She hurried in through the cave entrance and picked her way across the stream which ran through the cave.

"Marceline," she said as she knocked on the door, "Marceline. I've got to talk to you." When Marceline opened the door Princess Bubblegum suddenly realised her error in time. The Vampire Queen's hair was tousled from where it had previously been buried in her pillow and her eyes were half closed.

"Bonnie, what are you doing here at this time of day?" she mumbled.

"Oh, Marcy, I'm really sorry, I totally forgot," replied Princess Bubblegum. Marceline noticed the way she was fidgeting with her hands as she always did when she was nervous.

"That's ok," said Marceline, "You'd better come in. It doesn't look like you've had much sleep yourself. Is something the matter?" She led the Princess into the sitting room where she floated above the sofa, still looking tired.

"You were right about that thing being dangerous," said Princess Bubblegum.

"That thing?" replied Marceline, having apparently momentarily forgotten.

"You know, that thing you came to ask me about," said Princess Bubblegum, "The creature with the glowing purple eyes."

"You saw it? What happened?" asked Marceline, immediately taking an interest.

"No, I didn't see it," replied Princess Bubblegum, "A farmer was found badly injured down by Winterhaven Farm. He said that a creature with glowing purple eyes appeared out of nowhere attacked him while he was harvesting lunar berries. It made a strange horrible sound apparently and lunged at him."

"So it is a threat," said Marceline.

"So it would seem," replied Princess Bubblegum.

"You said this happened at night," said Marceline.

"Yeah," replied Princess Bubblegum

"Then we know one thing at least," said Marceline, "This thing only comes out at night."

"Then I'll issue a curfew until this thing is dealt with," replied Princess Bubblegum.

"And how are we going to deal with this thing?" asked Marceline.

"I don't know yet," admitted Princess Bubblegum, "The plains are too vast to patrol. And it looks like this thing can be wherever it wants just like that." She snapped her fingers to emphasise her point.

"Maybe I can be of help there then," suggested Marceline, "I can fly a lot faster than a patrol can march."

"And face that thing alone?" replied Princess Bubblegum, "No chance. It nearly killed that farmer. Probably would've done but it began raining and for some reason it vanished."

"It vanished when it started raining?" said Marceline in disbelief.

"That's what it seemed like, yes," replied Princess Bubblegum, "Apparently it screamed and vanished when the rain started. Of course, it could have been mere coincidence."

"Maybe, but somehow I doubt it, stranger things have happened after all as you pointed out to me the other day," said Marceline, "Besides, I told you before, I can take care of myself." Princess Bubblegum sighed.

"I guess I can't stop you then," she said. Marceline chuckled.

"Fancy that, you getting worried about me," she grinned, "How unlike you."

"Don't be stupid, Marceline," replied Princess Bubblegum, "Of course I worry about you. You might be coarse at times and maybe a little rude but you're still my friend."

"Thanks a lot," said Marceline sarcastically as she made to turn away.

"I-I didn't mean it like that," replied Princess Bubblegum, "I just meant-."

"Yeah, well, either way I'm going to take care of this thing," continued Marceline, "I'll go out to the plains tonight. That's probably where it's most likely to show up."

"Okay, just, be careful," replied Princess Bubblegum.

"Aren't I always?" said Marceline.

A few minutes later Princess Bubblegum left Marceline's house and made her way to the cave entrance where the Morrow was waiting. She looked back over her shoulder at the cave, feeling a little uneasy. A feeling she couldn't quite explain stirred within her and she got the distinct impression that this trouble with the mysterious creature was far from over despite what Marceline had said. The Morrow squawked impatiently.

"Yes, yes, I'm coming," she said, scratching the great bird's feathered neck before hoisting herself up onto its back, "Okay, back to the Candy Kingdom, Morrow." The bird flapped its vast wings and rose into the air, soaring off back the way it came.


End file.
